1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a transmission structure of a decorative tree and in particular to one which can make the decorative tree look more interesting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional decorative tree can be used for decoration only and has no other functions. Furthermore, the conventional decorative tree looks dull and monotonous in appearance thereby making it very difficult to attract one's buying desire.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission structure which can make a decorative tree blink eyes and open mouth as desired thereby causing the tree to look very interesting.